Rainbow Story
Introduction (Me Talking) this is my take on the Rainbow Factory stuff, focusing on relationships and emotions of the workers and deeper reasons as to why the workers are there and stuff. We even get an answer to the question "uh guys? Yeah, what happens if the princesses find out?". We also get a little insight into a growing bond between runaway workers H8_Seed and Scootaloo. So yeah. Let's begin! Opening Title As we pan up through some clouds, we learn that it has been 25 years since the Rainbow Factory shut its doors. As we see the spot where it once sat, monolouge narrates: "So you want to dig deeper into the story of the facility? Too late for seeing it in the flesh since it shut down and vanished 25 years back...but i still remember the whole fiasco, clear as the day. Every detail. It all started with two of what we thought were useless pony workers..." Graphite Tail Grace presents... ''' '''RAINBOW STORY The Escapees The night of Scootaloo's escape had arrived. Many on her red violet tail, she stormed across the chrome platforms. Using every little bit of energy she had, she just barely managed to leap out of the exit. She leaped off the clouds but the wind could pass right by her wings and she plummeted. One of her pursuers is, you guessed it, an oblivious-looking H8_Seed, behind Dr. Atmosphere, his eyes wide with the last starry sky he would ever look at for some time. "So we lost one! She won't be free for long!" Dr Atmosphere shouts. Fearfully obeying are our other main workers, including BronyDanceParty, Mixi and Red and Blue Pegasus. As time goes on since Scoot's escape, the workers' lives and their further dwelve into their insanity has not paused, BronyDanceParty most notable. Some strange emotions seem to go on among them, such as one worker sparing the life of a unicorn mare and going for the one next to her. Another worker propped up near him. "Why did you hesitate like that, Pale Plume?" The worker, a dark orchid stallion with a two tone purple and pale pink mane, responded with hidden fear. "She has a lot of power. I was thinking we'll save her in case of real crisis." The chosen pony was a brown earth pony, mane, eyes, tail in shades of brunette. Now H8_Seed was unsure of BronyDanceParty's feelings and mind as it was. But when the victim mare screamed at H8 and BDP to let her go, it was clear BDP has completely lost it, screaming at her. "NO! MARES ARE BACKSTABBING PIECES OF GARBAGE! SEED! YOU KILL HER! NOW!!" H8 shyly agrees, quickly killing her. When BDP's back was turned, Scoot's flight echoed in his mind and he gets the idea to escape too. "She was thinking of something." His frightened mind murmured. "Why else would she have run away? We have everything we need here." His mind then switched gears. The factory never treated him kindly. He lamented his cruel treatment in his head, recalling the beating and the raised voices, wanting to atleast stretch his legs or wings and plus, there is something he overhears the other prisoners sadly murmur about something special to them, called a "family". The little gray stallion poked his face through the bars of the cage. "What are you talking about?" "Our homes." Mewed a little pale green colt, whose horn had broken in his capture. "I miss my mother." "M...moth...mother? What's that? Is it painful?" "Why, of course not! A mother is a sweet mare that takes care of you. Feeds you, always there to keep you warm and safe as she raised you. She'd always snuggle me up against her lap and stroke my hair." THAT definitely sounded comforting to H8_Seed. Atleast more comforting than hard hooves pounding his back. He bowed his gray head and murmured "I'm sorry you were separated..." The colt teared up. "I am too!" He curled up, his purple and orange tail covering his face and began crying. It brought tears to the stallion's honey eyes too and he reluctantly pulled his head away. What would if the mare he just killed was a 'mother'? Or any other mares? He'd never forgive himself. Wandering back to his post, he began conversing with himself. "'Feeds you, keeps you warm and safe as she raised you.' Someone had to have raised me..." Then it (sort of) clicked for him. "I...have...to have...a family...I have to leave this sweatshop and find them. I just have to make a plan..." Scootaloo rung in his mind again and he remembered the chase. Finally when the lights shut down and the workers drifted off, H8_Seed jumped up and began running away. H8_Seed slipped around the factory as quietly as he can, frantic to remember Scootaloo's route. She had tried to shake them off by running behind pistons, hanging off the outside of platforms. (She had a pretty good grip for a filly) But when he was right on the platform that would have set him free, it happened. His hoof felt something hard, stony, and spiny. It turned out he had accidentally kicked a fallen cog, which clattered on the floor below him and alerted Red and Blue pegasus. "HEY!" shouted Red, and they gave chase after him as he frantically tried to further climb that platform. Red pegasus jumped him with wild eyes. Suddenly H8 felt his breaths as Red raised his hooves, ready to beat on him. Remembering another of Scootaloo's maneuvers, he managed to leap off Red pegasus's back and make it out. He tried to fly away but the wind whistles through the wide gaps in his skeletal wings and he, just like Scootaloo, falls. Red and Blue pegasus also came to the exit and worry about their bosses finding out struck their eyes as they looked at each other in fear. "What do we do now? They'll kill us!" whimpered Blue. "We'll have to fake it." Red's wings folded back as he looked back at a tub of yellow Spectra. "Dye me." In just a few minutes, a disguised Red hopped up upon H8_Seed's position for the next day. Back in a Ponyville ally, Scootaloo dragged a piece of cardboard. It would finish her cold, hard makeshift bed she sadly plopped down on. "Atleast i'm alive. I could have been killed by Not Rainbow Dash...of all the loved ones I could have lost, why did it need to be the sister I never had..." Her eyes teared up. "I'll never look at Cloudsdale or a rainbow again. I never want to be reminded of her." She then curled up and began to close her eyes. H8's wings, as he fell through the endless clouds, reflected moonlight. The flash from far away looked like a shooting star to Scootaloo, and she bowed her head. "Please bring her back...give me back the closest influence I ever had..." The gray pony landed with a hard thud in thick grass. He didn't get a certain part of the concept of families-you know, the one that stated they actually live somewhere and aren't just magical things that materialize wherever you are. "I'm...outside...I...made it." he groaned as he lifted himself up. He looked around at his dark surroundings, the lush black grass and the midnight sky. He smiled. "I can go find my family!" H8_Seed began to run around, calling "family" over and over. He kept running but he found nothing but grass, a couple ticks, bare patches of dried dirt, a frog, and a few abandoned paths that lead to nowhere. He had no sense of where he was going or how far he was from the factory, his starting point. But he didn't lose hope. "...where are they? They're not here, not there, not anywhere I looked. What happened to 'always there for you?'" He mewed sadly. But then his ears perked up. "Maybe they just aren't home. I might as well head back to the factory and start over. Maybe they'll be here tommorow." And he happily trotted in the opposite direction. Dr. Atmosphere walked around the facility, checking that all the workers were in line. Upon seeing only Blue in his place, he walked up to him.and kicked him awake. "Blue! Where is your partner?" Atmosphere hissed. Blue looked up in fear, only to hear 'H8_Seed' shout to them. "I haven't seen him sir! But it would be pretty bad if he escaped, right?" "Yes, it would." Atmosphere growled. "Escapees would be severely punished." As he tried to leap to the stallion, the imposter lost his footing and fell. "Ha, thought so-oooooooo!" On his way down, Red's jacket tore or a piece of metal and revealed his blue fur and red cog cutie mark. He fell to the floor with a loud thump that woke up most of the factory. "Uh oh..." whispered Blue. Atmosphere stood over Red with a snarl. "If you're here, dressed up like H8_Seed..." He thrashed his head around to the other workers. "Take these two to the bosses! NOW!" Red and Blue were dragged by the scruffs of their necks to a dark room where they were greeted with two hidden muzzles-one tan-sage, the other sky blue. "Why are you here?" Demanded the blue muzzle. "They disguised Red as H8_Seed. They're hiding something." Replied another worker. The tan muzzle growled, showing white teeth. "If they tried to disguise the former as the latter, the latter must have escaped. And what's to say they didn't help him?" Blue flashed with dignity. "We didn't help him! We were trying to stop him!" "A likely story." Snapped the tan muzzle. "Do you have any idea how much disgrace you brought the factory by letting him go? He will tell everyone!" Red and Blue hung their heads in shame and frustration. "Take them to the detention cell!" Roared the blue muzzle, and the two were dragged away, frantically trying to justify themselves. The blue muzzle looked at the tan muzzle. "We'll send a search party tommorow." H8_Seed stared up at the clouds. "It was on a circle-shaped one." he recalled. "Moan...but they all look the same." The stallion kept walking, his muzzle buried in grass until it felt something stony, gravely, and hard that scratched it. "Pavement! I know I-what's that sound?" He looked to his right and saw a pale blue light zoom towards him. It was a yellow unicorn with a purple mane and tail pulling a cart, and it almost hit him! Luckily, H8_Seed could dive out of the way, hitting a hard ditch. The unicorn looked down and found the terrified Pegasus staring up at him. "Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you OK?" He shouted to him. But H8_Seed crouched down, ready to run. "...do you know where you are sir?" The unicorn continued. "You look lost. Never seen you around before. Are you new?" He detached himself from his cart and slid slowly down to him, only to be kicked. When the yellow stallion opened his eyes he saw gray hooves run from him. "Hey, don't be afraid! I'm nice! I won't hurt you! Hey wait!" He ran after H8. H8_Seed kept running, checking every so often to see the unicorn wasn't catching up. He dove further into moist trees and bushes, and it got darker and darker. Finally when he was in deep silence and darkness, he looked up again only to find something horrifying-there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The sky was completely clear through the hole in the tree tops. Finally he's hopeless, moaning and curling up on the cold forest floor. "Help..." he whined softly. "Alright already...I'm...I'm...lost...someone help. Oh what's the use. No clouds, no civilization..." He curled up and gently cried himself to sleep. (Not wailing loudly, just little soft sniffling and whimpering) Meeting in Ponyville. Orange eyes shot open. Scootaloo yawned and slithered to her feet. "Good morning Ponyville. At least it is for you." She grumbled. But it was strange. Her cardboard bed had turned into a good sized wooden box that enclosed her. She looked around and pushed through its blanket ceiling. The filly found she was in a cart by the center statue. Curiosity got the better of her when she saw the odd lump in the blanket next to hers and decided to have a peek. When she opened it up, she found H8_Seed, still asleep and curled up on the floor on his side of the cart. Her heart jumped at seeing the former worker when he woke up, and the first thing his eyes saw was her. "Yipe!" they both gave frightened yelps and Scootaloo stumbled outside only to feel herself collide into the unicorn from before, now joined by a pink earth pony mare with a yellow mane and tail. "Well hey there kid!" The unicorn grinned, walking to the cart. H8_Seed whipped his head around. "Where am I? Who was that filly? I'm not back at the factory am I? Maybe my family found me..." The unicorn poked his head in and frightened him even more. "Well hey there fella! I see you woke up! Bet you thought you'd outrun me." His horn lit up. "But nothing runs off from ol' Comet Tail!" he chuckled. They both looked at Comet Tail with curiosity and panic. "I followed debris and tracks you left behind and found you on the ground." He went on. "I knew you were lost so I put you in my cart and took you home." he looked at Scootaloo. "And on my way I found you under a cardboard thing and took you along. Luckily I had blankets for both of you. As I said, I'm Comet Tail, and the pink pony is Cherry Berry." The pink mare waved. "Where do you live, sweethearts?" She asked them. Scootaloo laid down. "...loudhale" She said softly, not wanting to talk about it. "And how about you Odd Wings?" She pointed at H8_Seed. "I don't know." He said flatly, also not wanting to talk about it. "Oh really?" Cherry Berry tilted her head. "How do you not know where you live?" responded Comet Tail. H8_Seed didn't know either. He hung his head. "I'h Ben locked way for ong... " he whispered. Cherry and Comet looked at each other, then back to them. "We'll look at some records." Cherry Berry mewed. "We'll see." And they trotted off. Scootaloo looked at H8_Seed with worry. "Were...were you sent to find me?" "Of course not!" H8 replied with the same worry. But We-know-who will probably send someone after ''us ''if we don't leave here." They climbed out of the cart. "I'm Scootaloo." "I'm H8_Seed." And they both began to walk out of the area. "What was that noise?" Scootaloo mewed. In a few moments they both heard it. It was a complication for feathery wings that got louder and louder. They looked behind them and found a horrifying sight: the Rainbow Factory's search party. A flurry of pegasi touched down in Ponyville, holding wanted posters and interrogating ponies. One sat in the middle of it all with a giant, rusty cage. Scootaloo was so frightened at the sight she backed into a basket. H8_Seed did similar and his with Scootaloo, and for a while too. Finally when everything was peaceful, they looked through the holes in the weaving to see if anyone was there. But it was just confused townsponies, and the search party flying off like a cloud of locusts. Scootaloo sighed with relief. They sat in the basket awhile, in simple silence and simple dark. Suddenly they found the weaved world around them shake as the basket was picked up by an unknown force, carrying them somewhere. Category:Fanfics made by yours truly